In My Head
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: AU,Humanized,Femslash! Rarity is a generous thief. However, she begins to think about a maid, whom she bumped into, who works for royalty. Rarity hates the royalty. However, when Rarity sneaks into the palace to steal some items, she runs into the maid. Rarity x Fluttershy! Oneshot!


**A/N: I had to. The pairing of this fic captured one of my slash pairings and one of my crack pairings. I had no choice.**

**Rarity: Yes~ We have victory!**

**Fluttershy: Uh... Please calm down, Rarity.**

**Characters from other two pairings:... The hell is going on?!**

**Look, this is going to be an AU. Humanized, well... somewhat. They still have horns, wings, and can use magic. Anyhow... Enjoy.**

* * *

She was simply a random pink-head. Why did she mean so much to her? She was just some random girl she bumped into. Why did Rarity care for her? The curly, violet haired, magic user sighed as she slumped against her wooden chair.

This town is pretty small. Not much people to hang out with, let alone... Date. Rarity groaned.

Why did she care so much?! The girl was living in the palace nearby as a maid. So she lives the high live, while Rarity has to steal to help give to the poverty. The violet head is generous, and thought that all high class people are nothing but arses. It was pretty much what everyone thought. Although the rulers aren't assholes, everyone still thinks that they are. They're actually kind and caring, but due to a tyranny that happened years ago, everyone thinks the high-class is nothing but cruel, greedy, narcissists.

The pink-head had a short body, perhaps a few inches shorter then Rarity. She wore a small dress with a yellow-white stripped pattern. Her wings were a perfect yellow color, as well.

And she served for the greedy royals. Who would think about such a person? Think such positive thoughts about a person?!

Rarity sighed. _Time to find coins to give out... Maybe... Maybe I should steal... Just to... See... NO! Steal for your friends! STEAL FOR YOUR FRIENDS!_

The purple-haired female shook her head. "Time to go. Sweetie Belle! It's time to head out!"

"Alright, Rarity!" A voice chimed. From the other room came a girl who looked like a younger Rarity, but her hair was less curly. Her dress was less clean. The dirty marks were more visible when being compared to Rarity's dress. Not to mention, the younger girl was way shorter. Rarity was about five feet, six inches. While the other girl was about half of that height.

"We're going to do some stealing?" She asked.

"Of course, my dear little sister.

"Alright! Let's go~"

* * *

The two silently strolled into the kingdom. No one suspected them. They looked like normal, everyday, sisters who are simply travelling. When they reached the castle, they were shocked to see that it wasn't heavily guarded.

Odd. It usually is. Guards usually patrol the area. But it appears they're not. Not today. Sweetie Belle gulped. She looked at her older sister, scared. Rarity smiled, nodding. Sweetie Belle exhaled, and strolled up to the grand doors of the palace, and banged on them. After a few minutes of that, they were finally opened. By a guard.

"Who are you?" He asked sternly.

"Um..." Sweetie Belle cleared her throat, and produced a box from her satchel. "I'm selling... things. Like food, spices, beads, and trinkets. Would they royal ones like some?"

The guard blinked, narrowed his eyes, then smiled. "Alright. I'll ask. Stay put, okay? If anyone tries to sneak in, just scream."

"Okay! Thanks sir!"

The guard chuckled as he walked back in the palace, the door was slightly opened. Rarity grinned.

"Now's my chance." She ran up the steps, and ordered her sister to stay put. Rarity quietly snuck in the palace. No one was around. She smiled. How perfect. She knew her way around the palace. She's snuck in the place before. She escaped. She can do it again. With success.

She giggled as she quietly snuck around, snatching vases, ducking behind curtains and in chests to hide from the guards. She was so sly and cunning. Her hiding skills were truly a sigh to behold... Wait. That didn't make sense.

Anyhow... Rarity managed to get to the second floor. There were many rooms. More stuff to steal. Few of them were had no one inside. Rarity managed to steal some silky hats and scarfs, along with jewelry. However, there was one room in which she didn't carefully hear through the closed door. It sounded like no one was in there. But someone actually was.

Rarity entered the room, slowly closed the door, then halted. She heard a whimper.

"Wh-Who are you?!" A voice squeaked. It belonged to the pink head Rarity bumped into!

She was wearing an orange-white stripped gown, laying in her bed, book at her side, and she was shaking.

"O-Oh! Uh... Hi there!" Rarity greeted.

"Y-You better leave! N-Now!" The pink head stuttered. "P-Please. I, Fluttershy, won't tell anyone about you! I won't even tell about you robbing the palace!"

Rarity blinked. "You, uh... Don't remember me?"

The maid, who was obviously called Fluttershy, shook her head. "N-No... Sh-Should I?"

"Back in a nearby town. I bumped into someone who looked like you." Rarity approached the girl. "Here's a better look at my face. You remember now"

Fluttershy gulped. "I-I... A-Ah... N-No, ma'am!"

"Don't call me ma'am. Call me Rarity."

"R-Rarity?! W-Wait... Y-You're..."

"Wanted?" The thief finished.

"Y-Yes!" Fluttershy replied. "Y-You sh-shouldn't be here!"

"Well... I just wanted to see the valuable items in here. The ones I can give to my fellow poverty friends." Rarity explained.

"W-Wha? You were going to steal... and give to the poor?"

"Yup! That's my job." Rarity sat on the bed, and Fluttershy shifted away. Rarity edged closer. Closer. Closer.

Fluttershy fell off her bed. "Y-You're luck their away on r-royal business!"

Rarity peered over her, smirking. She pinned her to the ground. "I am, am I?"

"P-Please leave me a-alone."

"Only if you remember me!"

"I-I wish I can... B-But I can't!"

"Look closer."

Rarity's face was inches away from Fluttershy's. The pink-head was shaking. Her eyes widened.

"D-Did we meet? As... As children?"

Rarity blinked. "Hm? No. We bumped into each other. Remember that?"

Fluttershy nodded, still shaking. "Y-Yes. I-I apologize. I made you drop your items... Th-That you possibly st-stole."

Rarity giggled, as she placed her nose on Fluttershy's. "I sure did steal them."

"A-Ah! Haven't you h-heard of p-p-personal s-s-space?!"

Rarity snickered. She sniffed the pink-heads hair. _Mm... Strawberries..._

"H-Hey! G-G-Get away from me!"

"Oh. I apologize." Rarity pulled away, sitting on the bed.

Fluttershy sat up, sniffing. "C-Can you j-just leave?"

"I'll leave... _If _you allow me to do... Something."

"Wh-What's this something?"

"Oh. This." Rarity leaned forward, and placed her lips on Fluttershy's. The maid's eyes widened in shock. The thief pulled away, and saw the pink-head in shock.

"I now take my leave!" Rarity opened the window, and jumped out. She landed with no problem. She then ran away from the palace. Sweetie Belle was already home, waiting for her.

That night, Rarity hummed to herself as she laid in her bed. But something bugged her.

"...What did she mean when she said _as children _?" She asked to herself. She sighed. "No matter. As long as I got to do that, I'm fine."

She chuckled. "Even though she'll be even more stuck in my head."

* * *

**A/N: At the end: "Ah! Ah! She said it! She said it!"**

**Anyhow... I just wanted to write this, okay?! At first I thought of doing it, and now I really wanted to! And yes, I'm a pegasister. A hetrosexual one. Who ships female ponies. DEAL WITH IT!**


End file.
